Mentiras piadosas
by OkamiYuki98
Summary: -Una mentira no daña a nadie, y mucho menos si es piadosa, así que mi "enamoramiento" no lo va a perjudicar- son los pensamientos de amy rose, sera capaz Sonic de Hedgehog de convertir la mentira en verdad sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, aviso de antemano que es un sonamy, pero no uno cualquiera, aqui cambiaremos un poquito las cosas, como se daran cuenta a lo largo del fic.**

**los personajes de sonic no sonde mi pertenencia, son de SEGA, si asi fuera, los animales serian de su color natural, por lo tanto sonic seria castaño... XD que bueno que no me pertenece...**

Una joven eriza se había sentado debajo de un viejo árbol, un roble para ser exactos; un suspiro de resinación le fue arrebatado de sus labios, su cabeza estaba agachada moviéndose lentamente en forma de negación, cuando un rápido pensamiento le robo la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba:

_El no puede enamorarse de mi, después de todo soy la personificación de lo que le agobia, de lo que odia en una mujer; yo no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, así que el no seria capaz de hacerlo ¿verdad? , el es el único al que –cuando soy sincera- puedo llamar "amigo" de una manera sarcástica, al punto de ser grosera, el amor que siempre le he jurado, por dentro lo miro de manera burlesca, puesto que ese sentimiento es más que falso, ¿pero acaso ese erizo podía ser tan masoquista? ¿Al punto de ver con cariño lo que le hace nauseas en su ser? , no lo creo tan estúpido, si mis cálculos son correctos, tiene por lo menos un miligramo de cerebro con el cual razonar, tal vez así se entere de que yo no lo amo…_

Abrazo sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus finas púas rosadas se movían al compas del viento, pareciendo un intento de consuelo, se sentía abrumada, el solo hecho de pensar en el le asqueaba, un aburrido intento de ególatra, que aun siendo amable y heroico, fallaba en su vida personal, apenas y recurría a visitar sus amistades, evitaba sus responsabilidades y se agasajaba insultando villanos y enemigos; definitivamente no era el ser con el que quería convivir, pero gracias a el conoció a personalidades maravillosas, amigos confiables, seres únicos a los que admirar, tenia que continuar, doliera o no, sin importar el costo de aquello, pero es que simplemente no podría si el mostraba interés en su persona, si así fuese tendría que abandonar su sueño cumplido, dios no lo quiera así.

Miro el asombroso atardecer al los pies del bosque, con esponjosas nubes grisáceas alrededor, adornando la pacifica entrada de la noche. Y ahí contemplo las estrellas que se asomaban en su vista una a una, siempre la habían gustado, por que por más que las contara, sabia que nunca podría terminar, tal como con sus sueños y esperanzas, en ese instante algo pequeño mojo su nariz, irritando esta de manera leve, se limpio el agua con la mano a manera de reflejo, cuando otra gota callo sobre su vestido, después una al lado de su oreja, dando comienzo al la lluvia; se levanto tranquilamente, no tenia ninguna prisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, no, no era su hogar, su casa quizás, pero con tantas fotografías en azul, no era capaz de llamarlo de esa manera, pero, por que no solo fingir una amistad en vez de un repentino enamoramiento, sencillo, en ese caso por más que insistiera el erizo no le permitiría acompañarle, el sentimiento no seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el considerada que sufriría sin su compañía, además, con tanta pasión que resplandecía su mentirita, el tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacer; sin darse cuenta sus pies ya la habían conducido al pequeño camino hacia su casa, y ahí le vio: el "señor más rápido del mundo", corriendo a poca velocidad para lo acostumbrado, dando a entender que en el camino estaba pensando, se detuvo al frente de ella, y con una sonrisa la invito a llevarla, -_bien aquí viene la actuación- _ pensó, junto sus manos, y sonrió a manera de agradecimiento, se lanzo contra el con todo el entusiasmo del mundo y asintió.

**espero y haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen review (paresco la tipica autora desesperada XD ) y criticas constructivas, que las destructivas como dicen su nombre solo sirven para destruir, y no queremos eso -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero el tiempo e inspiracion no me acompañaron mucho que digamos.**

**Sonica, sus compas, y sus enemigos, no son de mi propiedad, si no de SEGA, si asi fuera sonic como otros personajes se dignarian a usar pantalones XD**

Amy cerro los ojos al punto de lastimarse, ese erizo idiota no tenia el cuidado necesario al correr, por lo que su rostro era golpeado con descaro por las frías gotas de lluvia, era oficial, logro conseguir un resfriado gratis con la gentil ayuda del engendro azul; para su fortuna, llegaron al destino sin ninguna demora, y ahí observo: los ojos de Sonic ausentes en el firmamento, sus manos tiritando con indecisión, y un sonrojo que solo podía ser notado por ojos meticulosos como los de ella; ahí recordó, el porque de sus crueles pensamientos, el que ahora ella le evitara, pues ya hace algunos meses, parecía todo lo contrario al antiguo trato del joven, no era que fuera el quien le abrazara con su fingido afecto, si no que peor aun, se veía desesperado en acercársele, pero ahora más que nunca la evitaba, quien creería que el señor ególatra fuera tan tímido.

El aventurero susurro un inaudible –_adiós_– para correr a su muy particular y veloz manera; ni por enterado se dio que, al pasar por un charco, mojo a la eriza a más no poder.

–Comprendo que odie la lluvia, pero no es para tanto…– mascullo la de púas rosadas, sosteniendo como podía la compostura.

Entro al pequeño edificio de manera silenciosa, encendió algunas luces, se cambio su empapado vestido, y así procedió a preparar un chocolate caliente, el exquisito olor inundo sus fosas nasales, ya listo, bebió un ligero sorbo, y tomo un pequeño y viejo libro, bien escondido en un estante de la cocina; sonrió con dulzura y agarro un bolígrafo.

–a ver, que nueva receta me puedo ingeniar hoy…– dijo mientras que con suma delicadeza, como si fuera una reliquia, abrió la portada del escrito, y acaricio gentilmente la primera pagina "para mi pequeña chef, que espero y escribas aquí todos tus deliciosos platillos con amor…" la ultima palabra no fue leída, pues una lagrima mancho el papel, tallo su ojo con su pequeña mano, y las imágenes y frases del pasado la envolvieron en su mente; recordó, recordó el miedo que embriago sus huesos al dejar a su madre atrás, pero el deseo de aventura, su sueño de vivir el riesgo se podría ir en cualquier momento, Sonic podría correr cuando así lo quisiera, junto con su libertad… ahí decidió, sacrificar lo que amo por un vago sueño, no se arrepentía, sin embargo, como quisiera mandarle una carta, 15 años de vida y tantas historias por contarle a su mama, ya ni siquiera podía rememorar el sonido de su voz; cayo de rodillas al suelo, sujetando con firmeza el libro, para sollozar en silencio, sintiéndose fragmentar de tristeza por dentro, hasta caer dormida sobre el frio suelo.

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente, con una molesta migraña que apenas y le permitía pensar; despeinada, cansada, y con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su orgullo, le dio ánimos para no caer de nuevo en el llanto, se puso de pie, y se sacudió un poco.

–vamos Amy, ya lo superaste hace años, eres un chica firme ¡no hay por que llorar! – se regaño a si misma, con los brazos cruzados; acomodo el librito en su lugar, camino con agilidad hacia su habitación y tomo una ducha rápida, ya preparada, agarro un bolso sencillo color café y partió asía la ciudad.

_Valla caos de trafico, en estos momentos es un gusto no tener auto_, pensó disimuladamente, cuando un joven tigre tiro bruscamente de su bolso.

– ¿no estará muy pesado, señorita? – pregunto el ladrón a manera de burla; la de ojos jade frunció el ceño, cerro los puños, y de la nada apareció su fiel martillo.

–¡Serás idiota! – grito con fuerza, mientras le proporcionaba el golpe de su vida, mandándolo varias cuadras lejos, regalándole una pierna rota y tal como ella quería, alejándolo lo más posible de su persona – ahí inútiles que nunca aprenden– se afirmo a si misma, en tono autoritario, para no olvidar; en definitiva la indomable actitud de la eriza era parte de su personalidad, así pues, lo poco que no cuadraba con ella era su "cariño" para el señor veloz.

Camino con aire decidido y pasos firmes, la sangre le hervía por el incidente anterior, sumergiéndola en la irá; su fría mirada al frente, asustando a quien se encontrara en su camino, desviando a varias personas a la calle, con tal de no salir muertos; hoy no era su día, eso era seguro, al menos tenia su saco de boxeo… perdón, su viejo amigo Tails con el cual descargarse, y probablemente a la pequeña Cream junto a el, que la calmaría con algunas palabras reconfortantes, y unas galletas. Entonces estaba confirmado, se dirigió al taller de su amigo, sin sospechar de la mirada indiscreta del joven detrás de ella.

**quiero darle las gracias a:**

**NoahTheHedgehog**

**Sonamyxsiempre**

**yanin15**

**Ani**

**Minakushi-chan **

**Jessenea**

**Por tomarse la molestia de escribir un review, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas en este capitulo, gracias por sus consejos y sus elogios, los primeros que intentare seguir lo más posible, como lo hice aqui; para serles sincera a muchos(as) de ustedes ya los conocia antes de crearme una cuenta, y disfrutaba sus fic en secreto, y si no fue desde antes me e tomado la molestia de verlos, y quiero decirles que son estupendos; hablando de lectores ninjas y que se ocultan en las sombras, tambien quiero agradecerles por leer este fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡LOSIENTO! de verdad lo siento, me tarde meses ¡meses! En escribir este capitulo; no tengo perdón, es más, línchenme, mándenme a quemar, tortúrenme, me lo merezco, y también que me lleven hasta el fin del mundo, que me coman tiburones, que me lleven con Rusia (de hetalia)... ¡No! Esperen eso ultimo no, todo menos eso, ya seria exagerar...

Y lo digo por que además de que no me llegaba la inspiración me la pase de ociosa, y escribía un poquito cuando me llegara una idea (minúscula) a la cabeza.

Sonic es de Sega, para Sega y por Sega, de su total propiedad y... eso sonó algo pervertido xD; no gano nada con esto, porque si así fuera, ya me estaría comiendo unos churros.

* * *

La sombra siguió con la mirada a la eriza que se alejaba a paso rápido, un chirrido metálico, por poco y lo delata, y es que le había tomado por sorpresa ver a su antigua secuestrada de tan mal humor por la calle; definitivamente, no entendía a los amigos de Sonic…

La joven del vestido rojo, logro su cometido sin más demoras, de encontrar la casa del zorro; abrió de manera estrepitosa la puerta, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera patear con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando sus ojos encontraron una lata de pintura, un brazo pequeño la tomo desprevenida.

– Hola Amy, que gusto verte, ¿Cómo estas? – hablo sonriente, una pequeña conejita de ojos dulces. Las facciones de la eriza se ablandaron en sobre manera, al ver a su acompañante, acaricio cariñosamente las orejas de la susodicha, mientras recuperaba el buen humor.

–Cream, hola, pues… me encuentro un poco alterada, pero estoy bien, gracias– la sinceridad en sus palabras lograron tranquilizar a la más pequeña, quien juguetonamente la encamino hacia la cocina.

Ahí mismo, con chillidog en mano, sentado al lado de la mesa se encontraba la razón de sus jaquecas; cuando cruzaron miradas, ambos guardaron silencio, esperando pacientes la reacción del otro. La eriza esbozo una sonrisa tímida, amistosa y…franca, como las pocas que le dedicaba a el, sorprendiéndose de su propia actitud; este la saludo con la mano, y ella respondió con el mismo gesto, para después tomar asiento. La conejita soltó una risita alegre, escasas veces sus amigos actuaban con "cordura", si es que se le podía llamar así.

Cream acomodo en frente de ambos erizos una bandeja con varias galletas; para después retirarse de la habitación en búsqueda de Cheese, el cual había perdido de vista desde hace algunos minutos atrás. Sonic acomodo sus pies sobre la mesa, incomodo, a la vez que se acababa su último bocado. Su orgullo le impedía salir de esa situación tan extraña lo más rápido que podía, como era su costumbre cuando estaba frente a ella; agradecía mentalmente que no le asfixiara con abrazos o palabras, puesto que no sabría que hacer. NO, esa no era su actitud, Amy era su amiga y debía tratarla como tal, pero, ¡Era tan frustrante!, ¿Cómo comportarse con quien había ignorado tantas veces, a quien lastimo, y, ahora, creía corresponder sus sentimientos? ¿Cuál debía ser su conducta? ¿Todavía tenia la cara para dirigirle la palabra?, no lo sabia, simplemente no lo sabia y el tiempo pasaba expectante.

La eriza empezó a comer algunas galletas, y con su paladar distinguió una receta en particular, la misma que le enseño a la conejita una semana antes, galletas de mantequilla. _Esa niña si que aprende rápido, _pensó. Un pequeño grito llamo la atención de ambos; se levantaron asustados, a punto de buscar el origen de aquello. Cuando Sonic iba a empezar a correr en dirección del sonido, Tails llego empapado de pintura, con el Chao en brazos y Cream siguiéndole por detrás.

– ¡Tails! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto alarmado el erizo azul; a la vez que la de púas rosadas cuestionaba a la conejita con la mirada, como si la mas joven fuera victima de aquel incidente, tal y como una madre preocupada.

–No ocurre nada Sonic, lo que sucede es que Cheese se encontraba jugando con una lata de pintura, y termino mojándome todo– contesto el zorrito, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, divertido.

–oh Tails ¡lo siento tanto!, s-si, si tan solo lo hubiera vigilado mejor, tu no…– pronuncio con la voz entrecortada, la pequeña niña, que ingenuamente se entregaba toda la culpa a si misma.

–Cream, no es tu error, fue tan solo un accidente, me encuentro bien–trato de tranquilizarle, proporcionándole un abrazo; mientras Cheese volaba hacia la cabeza de su dueña. Ella acepto el mimo de su amigo con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos vidriosos. El zorro la apretujo más hacia su cuerpo, manchándola a ella también de pintura; cuando se dio cuenta de esto, la soltó con gentileza.

–Al parecer ya no soy el único–pronuncio en modo juguetón. La niña miro sin entender a su alrededor, buscando alguna respuesta.

–Lo que quiere decir Tails, es que ya no es el mejor cuadro de arte presente–alego Sonic, un poco burlón, pero sin llegar a ser grosero. Cream por fin se miro a si misma, y soltó un respingo de sorpresa, al encontrarse sucia, para después empezar a reír, a la par de Tails y Sonic.

Amy observaba enternecida la escena, hasta que, al mirar por la venta, se percato de una piedra que se dirigía a ella. Se alejo justo a tiempo, cuando el objeto descuartizo parcialmente el cristal, llamando la atención de los otros. El Chao se acerco curioso a este, percatándose de una pequeña nota; la tomo bruscamente, para después entregársela al erizo, que al recibirla comenzó a leer en voz alta, las letras de recortes de alguna revista: "Sonic, he logrado terminar mi nueva creación, que al fin te vencerá, te reto a las afueras de hoy a las cuatro en punto, solo. ATTE. Doctor Robotnik."

* * *

Se que es corto, pero al menos más largo que el anterior.

Le doy las gracias ha:

yanin15:

Te doy toda la razón, después de leer tu comentario, me di cuenta de que los personajes estaban muy Ooc, trate de mejorar, espero haber tenido éxito, si no es así, házmelo saber; se te agradecen tus criticas.

Sonamyxsiempre:

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero creo que esta vez si le exagere con la tardanza xD.

katy la eriza:

No lo pude haber dicho mejor, de verdad te agradezco.

Ruedi:

jejeje, la verdad ni yo estoy muy segura; quería hacerlo ver como una realidad más profunda sobre los personajes, en especial Amy, pero ahora me están dando ganas de clasificarlo como un universo alterno.

NoahTheHedgehog:

Gracias, de verdad gracias, y aquí esta la continuación, aunque no llego tan pronto que digamos xD.

Ani:

Haber conmovido a alguien con una historia se a vuelto un gran logro, arigato (como si supiera algo de japonés xD).

Destiny Ghost:

No te preocupes, pero me encanta que hallas tomado la iniciativa; la inspiración, pues, la idea se me ocurrió una de esas noches que no podía dormir, buscando alejarme un poco de los fics donde Amy a amado a Sonic y se esfuerza a su máximo desde el principio, independientemente del final, me pareció importante, cambiar solo este punto, y... sonaba mejor en mi cabeza xD, al final la idea me acoso, hasta que tuve que escribirla, ya que esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera y

nunca paso. Finalmente, gracias.

D.T.W:

Concuerdo contigo, tal vez le exagere xD, gracias.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegraron varios días (si, así como suena xD), también a aquellos que leen silenciosos y expectantes. Espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y si no es así infórmenmelo y el porque (con una critica constructiva), para así mejorar.


End file.
